(JP) Monster Strike News (4/27)
May Monster Sharl Time: 4/29 - 5/29 Level 2: Guarantee ★5 Level 3: Jekyll & Hyde Level 4: Raff Yu Yu Hakusho Collaboration Time: 5/2 12PM New Hatcher Monsters Evo Raizen & Yusuke (★6 Light) Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Super Null Gravity Barrier Gauge: Gravity Barrier Slayer SS: Raizen and Yusuke dances around the battlefiend and attacks a nearby enemy with a Reigun Bump: Meteor-struction - Reigun will be launched after they stopped Asc Raizen (★'6 Light)' Type: Power Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Damage Wall / Demon Slayer Gauge: Dark Slayer SS: Unleash a number of fists and attacks one enemy in the targeted direction Bump: Barrage Shotgun Sub: Meteor-struction Evo Yomi & Kurama (★'6 Wood)' Type: Blast Sling: Bounce Ability: Mine Sweeper / Null Damage Wall Gauge: Status Recovery / Dash SS: Protects allies from enemies' attacks with Demon Absorption Wall Bump: Rebound Ex Laser L - Monster will move around and then puts up a barrier that absorbs damage (kind of like Rei x Amakusa Shiro SS) Evo Mukuro & Hiei (★'6 Fire)' Type: Speed Sling: Bounce Ability: Null Warp / Null Wind Gauge: Null Block SS: Deals a lot of damage to enemies within a 3-point area. Bump Combo: Cross Laser XL Pu (★'5 Dark) & Koenma ('★'5 Water)' New Ascensions Asc Urameshi Yusuke (★'6 Water)' Type: Balanced Sling: Bounce Ability: Null Damage Wall Gauge: Null Magic Circle SS: Bashes the first contacted enemy and attacks with a Reigun Bump: Fellow Laser L Sub: Plasma Asc Hiei (★'6 Dark)' Type: Balanced Sling: Pierce Ability: Null Warp + Laser Stop Gauge: Null Block SS: Increases Strength for a set number of turns & neutralizes DW, Barriers, Warps, Mines, and Magic Circles Bump: Super Slice 'n' Dice Sub: Speed Up S Savage Monsters: Amanuma Tsukishito (★'''5 Water) & Elder Toguro (★'5 Light) Extreme Monsters: Itsuki (★6 Wood) & Hagiri Kaname ('★'6 Fire) Itsuki is the 24/7 Extreme while Kaname is a normal Extreme. Sensui ('★'6 Dark) '''Sensui Kazuya & Sensui Minoru' Sensui Shinobu All 3 forms can be changed without any extra items or materials. Kazuya and Minoru will be a normal Extreme. Shinobu will be an Insidious dungeon. You have to beat each quest in order to get the specific Sensui Evolution. You start off with Minoru. Clearing it will unlock Kazuya's dungeon and clearing that will unlock Shinobu's dungeon. Yukina ('★'5 Water) Will be given out by filling up the Toguro Meter in the Collaboration Site. Ways of Filling the Meter: * Predict the 3 hidden Toguros * Visit the Toguro Home in the site * Watch and share your thoughts on Yu Yu Hakusho episodes in the site Miscellaneous News * There will be no Monster Strike News next week. Next Monster News is on 5/11 * Anime Special featuring Ibaraki Doji, Lucifer/Satan and Lucifer will air on May 3rd. * There will be 1/2 Stamina for Sima Yi, Avalon, Izanami, Darkblade Murasame and Kushinada from their 500k Youtube Subscriber Campaign. Check the schedule!! * New Impossible, Lubu, will be on 4/28 8PM - 10PM * There will be a Live Stream of the Monster Strike Symphony at 4/27 7PM